An Accidental Love Match
by AlwaysHappyEndings
Summary: What if Francis and Mary had always loved each other? What if their relationship didn't always have to be so difficult? (Note: Not historically accurate and does not always follow events of show.) Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

"Mary? Mary are you listening to me?" I hear Mother's stern voice through the fog of my thoughts.

"Yes Mother I am listening." I say in the respectful way a queen must always use. Or so I've been told.

"Look at me while I speak to you Mary." I raise my head and look Mother in the eye.

"Yes Mother."

"As I was saying Mary. Our country needs help. It is not strong enough on its own. Since you are the queen is it up to you to put the needs of your country before anything else. Because you are still so young I have taken it upon myself to make a decision for you. The King of France and I have been in contact for these last few months and have finally come to a deal. When you are older and the timing right, you will wed Francis, the heir to the throne of France. It is the best thing you can do for your country. Do you understand Mary?"

"Yes Mother, I understand." And I do understand, even though I am only six. The whole affair makes quite a bit of sense but my only worry is the age of this Prince Francis.

"Mother?" I say quietly. She sighs as though dealing with me is quite inconvenient and it makes me sad. What I would give to have a mother who was warm and loving instead of cold and distant.

"How old is the heir of France?" I wait, worried that I will be given the answer that I fear most, that he is already a grown man while I am still a child.

"You are quite lucky Mary. Francis is less than a year older than you. Not many queens have such luck. Just keep in mind that royals do not have love matches. Marriage is just politics. Do you understand that Mary?"

"Yes Mother, I understand." I say once again. I swear that it is the only thing I ever say to her.

"Good. You will leave tomorrow for the French court, the maids are already packing your things." My heart sinks at the realization that my own Mother is sending me away. She's sending me to a place I know nothing about, away from the country I love. I know it is futile to argue so I stay quite.

"You may bring your four ladies in waiting; Lola, Greer, Kenna, and Aylee with you. For now, head to bed. I shall see you off on the ship tomorrow morning. Until then, goodnight Mary."

"Goodnight Mother." I then turn and make my way to my bedchamber with hundreds of thoughts running through my head.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning is foggy and chilly but to me it is beautiful. I have always loved Scotland and it saddens me now that I have to leave it. Yet my duty is to my country and so I shall do what I must.

My mother and I share an unemotional goodbye and I board the ship. I go to my chambers with Lola, Greer, Kenna, and Aylee and we chat away to pass the time. Having friends with me makes me so much more hopeful for the future.

After a few days on the ship we finally arrive on the coast of France. My stomach is in knots at the thought of meeting my future husband. As I disembark the ship I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I raise my head high and try to walk as a queen would. On the shore I can see a group of people waiting.

Somehow my legs manage to carry me so I am before Queen Catherine and Francis. I can't help but notice that he is quite handsome. He has nice blonde hair and bright blues eyes. I would smile at him but I am too nervous to do anything but the perfect curtsy that has been ingrained into my head since I was three. Queen Catherine smiles at me and immediately I like her. She is beautiful, elegant, bright, and has a friendly air about her.

"Hello Mary Queen of Scots. I am Queen Catherine and this is my son Prince Francis." Francis gives me a stiff bow and looks at me uncertainly. I wish he would smile.

"We welcome you to the French court and hope you find your stay here to be quite satisfactory. Is your mother here with you?" She asks looking toward the ship. I curtsy again and somehow manage to find my voice.

"No your Majesty. My mother has sent me here to stay. She told me that she had made arrangements but I see that once again she has lied to me. I beg your forgiveness and will leave within a week so as not to inconvenience you." I say with my eyes bowed. I can feel a coldness inside of me at the thought of returning to my mother. I fear I shall never find a place where I belong.

"Nonsense Mary!" Queen Catherine exclaims.

"You will live here and I shall write to your mother and see just what her plan is. So please, make yourself right at home here. We will take good care of you."

"Thank you your Majesty, you are too kind." I whisper, feeling as lost as ever. Queen Catherine moves forward and kneels in front of me so she and I are almost at eye level.

"Come Mary, be happy! You will enjoy it here very much and I will do everything in my power to keep you comfortable." She grasps my small, cold hands in her larger and warmer ones. Her warmth is contagious and already I feel happier here than I ever did in Scotland.

"Thank you your Majesty." I say and for the first time all day I smile.

"There! Now that is much better!" Queen Catherine stands and gestures to Francis.

"Francis, please be Mary's escort to the carriage." She says and with a smile turns and quickly walks away.

Francis comes towards me and offers his arm. Finally, he smiles at me and the whole world seems brighter. I smile back and feel a flicker of hope in my chest that maybe, this could be the start of a great friendship.

"Hello Mary." Francis says.

"Hello Francis." I reply as I take his arm and allow him to guide me to the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

After a shortish carriage ride we finally arrive at the French Court. I peek out the carriage window to see a huge crowd of people waiting for me along with the King. My heart is in my throat and I am terrified that these people will not like me. Someday if everything goes according to plan I will be their queen and

I want more than anything for them all to like me.  
The carriage stops at the end of a long pathway and the driver opens the door to help Queen Catherine down the steps. Quickly Francis jumps down and helps me out as well. I was not expecting him to do so and I cannot hide the smile on my lips.

"Thank you Francis." I say quietly so only he can hear me. He nods his head to acknowledge my thanks and begins to lead me towards his father, the King.

"Anything for you Mary." I barely hear him say and I feel a blush color my cheeks.

Too soon I stand before the King and my nervousness returns. Francis bows quickly to his father and then straightens up again.

"Father, your Highness, I present to you Queen Mary of Scotland." He says in his clear, voice. Quickly I go into a deep and graceful curtsy, just as I had been taught.

"Please please stand up Mary!" The King says with a laugh.

"It is our pleasure to have you here and I hope that you shall be very happy and comfortable during your stay." He smiles at me and I can see some similarities between Francis and the King.

"Husband I must speak to you as soon as possible." Queen Catherine says into his ear. He looks annoyed but nods in acknowledgement.

"Fine fine. Francis, please show Mary to her rooms." He says. Quickly I curtsy again.

"Thank you your Majesty. You are most kind and generous and I know I shall enjoy my my stay here very much." The King smiles at me again and I can't help but smile back.

"I shall see you at dinner then. You are all dismissed!" He says loudly and the crowd begins to dissipate.

Once again I take Francis's arm and he leads me inside the castle. It is huge and beautiful and I fall in love with it almost immediately. I can't help but think what a nice place to live in it would be.

Francis leads me inside and then to a large staircase. This castle is so huge I truly hope that I won't get lost within it. We follow the staircase up and up and up and finally come to the top floor.

"This will be where you stay Mary." Francis tells me. He leads me down the hallway past two doors and then stops at the third.

"This is your bedchamber. Your ladies in waiting will be with you shortly and also some maids. I hope you find your rooms quite satisfactory and comfortable." I smile at him again and open the door to my bedchamber. I gasp in surprise at the size and luxury of the room.

"It's huge. And beautiful." I say in awe. I turn to see Francis smiling at me, his blue eyes bright.

"I shall see you at dinner then Mary. If you would like, I'll meet you at the bottom of the staircase so I can escort you to the dining hall."

"Oh would you?" I exclaim in delight.

"I'm so worried I shall get lost in this huge place."

"Well I then I shall meet you there Mary." He bows to me and smiles again.

"See you soon." He turns and begins his descent of the large staircase.

I watch him until his golden head is no longer visible and then I go inside my bedchamber and close the door. I go over to my extremely large bed and sit upon it to await the maids to get me ready for dinner. As I sit I reflect on the day and my thoughts of my betrothed. He is very handsome and very nice. I like him quite a bit already. Now I shall have to wait and see if we can become friends. After all, my mother said this wouldn't be a love match but I would still like a friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

After what feels like hours of being poked and prodded by maids, I am deemed acceptable to go down to dinner. I look in the mirror and see that my long hair is pinned up behind my head making me look older. I'm dressed in a light blue dress with dark blue trimmings and my waist is tiny thanks to the corset that holds me like a vise. I feel fancy but restricted, I'd rather be able to run and play than look proper and grown up.

I'm completely dreading dinner until I remember that Francis will be waiting for me. Quickly I make my way out of the room and down the stairs. Just as he said Francis is standing at the bottom waiting for me. He looks quite smart in his tunic and breeches, both being decorated with fancy embroidery. When he looks up and sees me his face brightens in a smile and I can't help but smile back. Without speaking he offers me his arm and I take it without hesitation. Together we make our way into the dining hall for my first meal at the French Court.

The dinner is extravagant and I eat until I can't possibly eat anymore. I'm only spoken to now and then which is fine by me. Instead, I listen to all the political talk that is going around the table. Much of it makes no sense to me but I figure I'd better learn about these things sooner than later. I am a queen after all.

"Mary, did you hear me?" Queen Catherine asks me quietly.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, I did not." I reply as politely as possible.

"Tomorrow there will be a lovely picnic in celebration of your arrival. As long as that is alright with you."

"Of course your Majesty. With the oncoming excitement of tomorrow I think it would be best for me to retire to my bedchamber and get some rest. If that's alright."

"Oh of course! It has been a long day and tomorrow will be a long one as well. Shall I call a maid to bring you back?" I'm about to say yes when Francis's voice stops me.

"That's alright Mother, I'll bring her back." He says eagerly. Queen Catherine looks pleased at his offer and nods her head in consent. Francis stands up and offers me his arm again like a perfect gentleman. We both bow to the King before leaving and once again Francis is leading me up the large staircase. Too soon we arrive at my bedchamber door and we must say goodbye.

"Thank you Francis, for everything today." I say sincerely. He really is quite wonderful.

"It is my pleasure Mary." He says as he takes my hand and kisses the top of it lightly.

"I shall see you tomorrow at the picnic. I hope you have a good nights rest and a good deal of fun tomorrow. Goodnight Mary."

"Goodnight Francis." I say and watch him make his way down the stairs again.

I enter my bedchamber and ask the maids to draw me a bath. After I relax for a little while one of the maids tightly braids my hair up and puts on my night cap. I'm helped into my nightgown and tucked warmly into my bed. I did not realize how tired I was until I laid my head on the pillow. I think I must have fallen asleep immediately.


End file.
